The Gang Gets Successful
"The Gang Gets Successful" is the unaired episode of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia which was originally produced for Season 6. This episode has a production code XIP06004. It was directed by Randall Einhorn (and likely written by Scott Marder). The 7th Season episode "How Mac Got Fat" mostly featured scenes from this episode. Also, a few scenes from the episode are being included in promotional material for Season 6. Known Part of the Plot After Frank comes back from a trip to North Carolina, he discovers Paddy's became a popular place, packed with people. Each member of the Gang starts to become very greedy and egotistical about being successful. Guest Stars * Michael O'Hearn as Luke (Mac's Avatar) * Leonora Pitts as Customer #1 * Scott Pitts as Customer #2 * Rob Rosel as Man at Bar #1 * Scott Marder as Man at Bar #2 Notes * Mac used to hang out with Frank "under the bridge" (he was playing with a stray dog and between this and then drank three bottles of champagne). * Mac used to wear his leather jacket at the end of "Mac's Mom Burns Her House Down", too in [[Charlie Has Cancer (Original Pilot)|Original Pilot] as well]. * When Charlie is freaked out with something (and he's happened to be in his apartment), he just goes into the 'CREVICE' - probably, that's somehow related with the "Night Crawlers". Quotes : : Do I look foolish? : : Well, what in God's name have you done to your face?! : : I got a chemical peel. : : You look like a MONSTER, dude... : : I was just trying to live up to all of your expectations of me. : : What expectations? : : Physical perfection. (?) : : What?! : : Clearly, the success of the bar has proved that I have achieved physical perfection. And now there's nowhere else for me to go but DOWN from here, so now I'm hanging on by a thread!.. : : Why don't you... lay off the skin... treatments for a while? : : Yeah, yeah... : : Oh... You're don't think I should mess with my face anymore? : : Well, right now it looks like you're wearing a MASK of yourself over your face. : : Mm-hmm... : : Not a good one, not a nice mask of myself? : : Not a good one. : : Do you guys think that a normal mask of me might look good? : : Oh, my God... : : And if there was, would you guys wear it? : : What is happening here?! : : I'm VERY confused... : : I'm going to be alone!.. (judgemental gaze) Images Seeking for bartender (1).jpg Seeking for bartender (2).jpg 6x0x - 'Get out of here!'.jpg 6x0x - 'No Africa for you, huh '.jpg Mac's Avatar.jpg 6x0x - Alternate take.jpg 6x0x - Hair dye, glue, beer and paint thinner.jpg 6x0x - A meat-bomb!.png Z1